Requip: The Huntress
The Huntress (ザ・ハントレス Za Hantoresu) is a subspecies of Requip, exclusive to and wielded by Ayase D. Draco. Its full name according to its user is Requip: The Huntress (換装:ザ・ハントレス Kansō: Za Hantoresu). It focuses on changing and adapting to any situation she faces. Description As a branch of the Requip magic, this one revolves around the summoning of weapons or armors during combat. The user is capable of storing any of them inside a pocket dimension which they can freely access. However, this specifical one differs from the regular requip because of its way of being used during combat. Much like its parent, its weapons or even armors will change forms depending on the situation that Ayase is facing. Each item is marked with a certain rune that instantly recognizes the type of situation and summons itself in battle, this means that Ayase has no control what weapon she may use during battle regardless of her mastery over the magic. Fitting to its name, The Huntress, this magic gives the user a really big variation of weapons such as swords and daggers for close combat or bows and spears for long-ranged combat. As she enters some kind of situation, Ayase's weapons will instantly change not counting her will to use some other weapon. In fact, despite this being a weakness, since the user can't control when and how the weapons change, Ayase has grown accostumed to it, not minding whenever it happens. In fact, for beginners, they'd possibly be annoyed by the sudden changes in weaponry whereas Ayase has adapted to it. Also showing how quick her battle-style can change. Ayase says she can store up to four types of objects per weapon type, including armors that she rarely use. Requips Ayase is shown to have stored up a lot of different types of objects such as swords or spears which she oftenly uses when engaged in combat. She has a variation even for each type of weapon, with each possibly having some sort of power. It's unknown how many she got stored as of yet. Swords Twin Swords (双剣 Souken): During her fights Ayase uses those two dagger-like weapons for close range attacks, she also used one of the latter at close range. Axes Spears Bows Nebilim's Bow (ネビリムの弓 Nebirim no Yumi): Is a very rare bow-artifact said to hold in the power of the holy light. Legend says that it was crafted long ago by the God of Hunting, Nebilim, who supposedly used it on the Civil War centuries ago. Being built by one of the legendary smithers in the world, the Nebilim's Bow is supposed to be indestructible, though it was never confirmed. It has shown to be capable of making light arrow-constructs using the wielder's magical power, said arrows being quite fast due to their weight and also very powerful due to their light properties. Ayase has demonstrated that she can imbue any of her magical properties into a single arrow in order to have a variety of effects. Armors Lance Knight (槍騎士 Soukishi): An offensive type armor used by Ayase. Trivia *It should be noted the idea to employ this magic was mainly given off by Ashy and Aru. *This branch of requip can be quite similar to its parent magic, The Survivor. Category:Holder Magic Category:Requip Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Requip